1 1 ABSTRACT 2 3 The occupational hazards of commercial fishermen have been well-documented starting 4 in the 1960s (Crockford, 1977). The National Institute for Occupational Safety and 5 Health (NIOSH) reported that from 2000 through 2016, 204 U.S. fishermen died after 6 falling overboard, 60 in the Gulf of Mexico (GOM), and none were wearing personal 7 flotation devices (PFDs) 8 has been reported that fishermen do PFDs due to reduced work comfort and reduced 9 functionality, but there is little specific information regarding these issues. Lack of PFD 10 use may also be associated with workers? negative perceptions and attitudes toward 11 PFDs. 12 PFD is the first step in creating a PFD that trawler fishermen will decide to wear daily. 13 Shrimp trawler fishermen were selected as the focus of this study since they 14 dominate the fishery in the GOM, particularly off of Louisiana and Texas. Shrimp trawler 15 fishermen are the most valuable fishery in the GOM. Therefore, the overall goal of the 16 proposed research project is to investigate, develop, design, and improve personal 17 floatation devices (PFD) in terms of comfort, protection, safety, and other significant 18 factors identified by the trawler fishermen operating in the GOM. 19 The overall goal of this study will be achieved through three major objectives; (1) 20 to evaluate fishermen?s attitudes? toward and satisfaction with current PFD?s through 21 interviews and by observing their daily tasks; (2) to evaluate PFDs currently worn by 22 fishermen; and (3) to design and test prototype PFDs for fishermen through 23 performance, and human factors testing and evaluation. Although wear studies require 24 considerable expertise and time, they are a necessary tool to evaluate the total 25 production return of the PFDs. Involving users, the trawler fishermen in the decision- 26 making process may increase their acceptance and use of a final product. The number 27 of fatalities and the lack of fishermen wearing PFDs are the reasons for undertaking this 28 study. The only good PFD is one that commercial fishermen will wear daily. 29 https://www.cdc.gov/mmwr/volumes/67/wr/mm6716a2.htm. It Understanding the specific reasons why fishermen choose not to wear Type 1 30